godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Biollante
Biollante 'is a genetically-modified rose Kaiju hybrid created from Godzilla's DNA by the Devonians, making her Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla's half-sister. She fought against Godzilla on the Monster Islands, but was defeated and escaped into the planet's atmosphere. At some point she joined SpaceGodzilla and become a member of the 'Earth Conquerors. Appearance Being a creature mutated with Godzilla's cells, Biollante's appearance is an abomination of biological science. Biollante's form has a head similar to that of a Mosasaur or a crocodile and a maw with knife-like teeth, even on the interior lining. In addition, six large tusks, three on each side, protruding from the fulcrum-region of her mouth. Large numbers of vines and tendrils are also a primary feature of Biollante, with some vines ending in sharp, spear-like ends, while others sport small, sharp-toothed mouths. Also, she has four stubby, root-like legs that she uses to move, as well as what appears to be a yellow and orange-red fleshy surface with many wrinkles and lines, resembling a brain-like surface, underneath a tangles mess of vines and plant tissue. Personality Being mostly under the control of the Devonians, Biollante hasn't been shown to have a personality of her own. However, during her battle with Godzilla, she was shown to be incredibly ruthless by completely brutalizing the King of Monsters. History Biollante was created when the Cryogs under Commander Rhizon invaded a C.K.R. base in San Jose and stole a sample of Godzilla's cells, which they then passed down to the Devonians. The Devonians combined those cells with a rose and thus gave birth to Biollante. Synopsis Devonian Arc In 2010 on what would become Monster Islands, Biollante is unleashed by the Devonians onto the Cryog ship as an act of ending the alliance between the two alien races. As Biollante attacks the Cryog ship, Godzilla comes to shore and faces the plant kaiju. As the kaiju battle, the pod holding the regenerating Orga is launched as the ship is destroyed, resulting in a massive explosion. While Godzilla recovers from the blast, Biollante hides underground. She ambushes her half-brother as her mouthed tendrils constrict and bite Godzilla, she soon erupts from the ground and uses her tendrils to lift Godzilla and slam him to the ground. Biollante then throws him and uses her tendrils to bite at Godzilla's back, but Godzilla fends off the tendrils with a Nuclear Pulse Blast. Biollante throws Godzilla again into the side of a volcano, where he sees the larva. She drags Godzilla back and sprays him with her Corrosive Sap, burning Godzilla's skin. Godzilla blasts his Atomic Breath into Biollante's mouth to cancel her attack and then fires into the volcano side which causes lava to flow onto the battle field. Biollante roars in pain as the lava burns her and is finished off by Godzilla's Atomic Roar. As Biollante's body burns in the flames and lava, her spores are able to escape into the atmosphere. Post-Trilopod War Arc At some point after the Trilopod War, Biollante had joined with her brother SpaceGodzilla and become part of the Earth Conquerors. She also managed to be transported along to Earth Land along with the other Earth Conquerors and the Earth Defenders. However, she remained in Spore Form when being transported and did not physically appear amoung Spacegodzilla's troops whilst aboard Grimoire Heart's airship. Tenrou Island Arc After the defeat of Earth Land by Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell,Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus and King Caesar, SpaceGodzilla confronts the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail Mages. After Godzilla refuses to join SpaceGodzilla a second time, SpaceGodzilla states he will use his contingency plan and spores being to rain down from the sky and into the sea. Upon SpaceGodzilla's command, Biollante rose from sea, still remained her normal size unlike the other Kaiju. After a roaring, Biollante sees the group of humans and Kaiju bellow her, she sees Godzilla and her anger grows. Under SpaceGodzilla's orders, Biollante prepares to destroy her enemies but is stopped when a blinding light emanates from Tenrou Island, revealing it self to be Mothra Lea, now her adult form and also giant sized. Biollante prepares to retaliate but is struck by Lea, the moth kaiju stabbing the Bio Beast with her legs before shaking her off. Soon Biollante begins to clash with Mothra Lea. As she launched her vines at the defender, Lea was able to manoeuvre around them as she attacked Biollante. After her body is struck by Lea's Mana Lighting and Antenna Beams, Biollante began to spray her Corrosive Sap from mouth and vines at Lea. Despite Lea's speed, Biollante managed to spray her underside, weakening her before she grouped the Divine Moth with her tendrils. Biollante pulled Lea towards her giant maw before clamping down Lea's thorax. Abilities Corrosive Sap: From her large mouth, Biollante is able to spray large quantities of green radioactive sap. This sap can be used to burn an opponents skin as seen with her battle against Godzilla. Her smaller mouths on her vines can also spray Corrosive Sap. Spores: When her body is severally damaged, Biollante is able to turn into the spores and escape into the air. She was able to use this to escape death after being defeated by Godzilla. In her Spore Form, Biollante seemed to be immune to the effects of the magic circle that transported her to Earth Land as she went she turned back into normal form on Tenrou Island, she remained her regular size unlike the other Kaiju who were shrunken as a result. Immense Strength: Using her many tendrils and mouthed vines, Biollane is able to grapple and constrict her opponents. She uses her mouthed-vines to bite opponents. She can use her tendrils and vines to lift opponents as big as Godzilla into the air and throw them. Burrowing: Biollante can also use her tendrils to dig underground as seen when she manages to escape the explosion of the Cryog space craft. Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Female Characters Category:Earth Conquerors